<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suits by UnlinkedNinjaHD, Xo_Gray_oX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290833">Suits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnlinkedNinjaHD/pseuds/UnlinkedNinjaHD'>UnlinkedNinjaHD</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xo_Gray_oX/pseuds/Xo_Gray_oX'>Xo_Gray_oX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Bit of Fluff, F/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Suits, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Woman receiving, fluff at the end, smut with a bit of plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:56:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnlinkedNinjaHD/pseuds/UnlinkedNinjaHD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xo_Gray_oX/pseuds/Xo_Gray_oX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SMUT SMUT SMUT<br/>I cant really describe it anymore than that!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crowley x you, Crowley/Reader, Crowley/You, crowley x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SMUT! SMUT! SMUT! SMUT!<br/>Hey everyone!<br/>I have created a fic that is literally 99% Smut anddddd 1% plot.<br/>Anndd ya cannot beat a bit of smut nowadays XD<br/>After spending half a year in my to do list, I've finally got this done.<br/>Special thanks to my mate UnlinkedNinjaHD who actually wrote the base of this entire story whilst I added all the detail towards it, this was really a fun one to write! (It did stress my brains out however XD)  </p><p>Ps, I love suits and Crowley, what can I say  </p><p>Enjoyyy! x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This isn't the first time you’ve been tied up like this. Your limbs spread and bound against the dark silk covers of Crowley's bed. You weren’t even sure how you ended up like this. One moment you were sat with one of your favourite books held in your grasp, to then feeling a soft fabric blinding your view with the sound of your demon’s voice growling behind your ear. The next thing you knew was your figure sprawled out over your bed with a set of crimson fabrics holding you in place. Your naked skin burning against the cool air with a slight tinge of heat growing between your legs. The smell of your arousal and the evolving scent of sulphur eroded through the air, making your partly hidden cheeks sprinkle in colour.   </p><p>Shivering, you tug at your soft bonds in frustration. You knew he was there. Having displayed you in such a way, there was no doubt in your mind that Crowley's gaze was over you, admiring the view you gave him; but not once giving you an ounce of his touch. That was all you wanted, to have his rough hands caress every inch of your undressed skin, making each curve of your spine tingle. Your mind filling with countless thoughts of him, most being too erotic to even speak of.   </p><p>“Now, now Kitten. You'll have to be patient for your punishment.” The appealing British accent of the King of Hell stated from an unseen area of the room, giving you some idea of him being in one of the corners. His voice alone making your body tingle with desire.   </p><p>With your hearing being one of your good qualities, you locate the demon pacing to a new area of the chamber. Opening a drawer and searching through it eagerly. Chuckling darkly, Crowley returned to an area near your bonded figure, your eyes glancing around every corner of you blindfold to see even a slit of the world around you.   </p><p>With a small click, the familiar sound of buzzing flowed through the room, instantly allowing you to locate your demon somewhere at the bottom of the bed. With nothing, but the repeating sound, every second that passed evolved into some of the slowest minutes you had ever lived through; your wrists struggling impatiently against their restraints in a huf-   </p><p>Without warning, Crowley lightly plants the toy to your pelvis, forcing a whimpering moan from your lips. You wanted him so badly. To feel his flaming skin over yours, but knowing that demon of yours, he was going to make you wait for it.   </p><p>“Crowley,” you moan “I'm sorry...”  </p><p> “No talking unless I say so, is that clear?” he growls roughly, his grasp forcing the vibrator to your inner thigh. Gasping at the rapid sensation, you arch your back in an squirming attempt to shift the contact of the toy elsewhere.  </p><p>“Answer me darling.”   </p><p>“Y-Yes.”  </p><p>“Yes, what?” Crowley ordered, pushing the vibrator harder into your inner thigh, the tip edging closer to your core.   </p><p>“Yes, my King!” you cried desperately; your lust flooding eyes hidden behind the tied fabric.   </p><p>Teasingly, the demon slowly moves the vibrator up to your soaking folds, massaging your labia with the toy he favoured. As one of the many gifts he showered you in, Crowley had bought this one some time ago. You didn't use it too often, but when you did, he had made sure the toy was to appear exactly like his own; so whenever it was used, it would fill you with every inch and girth as he would.  </p><p> Biting hard on your lip to force any audible moan back down your throat, you pull at your tight restraints. You knew he was enjoying this. Hell, you could feel that annoying trademark smirk over his lips from your position like it was heat from a burning flame.  </p><p>Smirking at your desperate wiggling, the demon slowly caressed the rose shaded object into your seeping entrance, forcing an uncontrollable moaned “Crowley…” slip past your lips.</p><p>“What was that?” Crowley snapped, ripping the toy from its place. Unable to speak, your body jolts, hoping, praying to recapture the feeling. Only leaving you even more empty than before.  “I said,” thrusting the vibrator hard against your clit “What, was that?”.    </p><p>Buckling into his touch, You bite down the moan locked in your throat, “S-Sorry, m-my Ki-ing” you stutter through gasping breaths, trying hard to keep any sort of restraint from screaming his name.   </p><p> Feeling that your apology was acceptable, Crowley Flips the setting to its fastest rhythm, ripping your back from the bed at the feeling as you grind against the toy rigidly, letting the pleasuring pit in your stomach to rise. You didn't care how desperate you looked at this moment. How your nails clawed into the restraints, almost developing holes within the material. How your partly hidden lips fell open at the feeling. It all felt far too good to say otherwise.  </p><p> After a few moments more, your king relaxes the pressure against your sensitive pearl, not allowing a moment to catch your breath before ramming it even harder into its former place, making your whole body scream in pleasure as it sends you over the edge. Biting hard on your lip with the taste of liquid iron lingering on your tongue, your knuckles crushing into their blood tied bounds; every ounce of your mind echoing his name with each pulse of pleasure he allowed you to have beating through your body.   </p><p>“Thank you, my King.”   You suspire, reclaiming your breath.    </p><p>With no answer, Crowley clicked his fingers, unlacing the fabric from your limbs and allowing them to fall to your sides, your blindfold still in place. Pulling at your legs, the demon repositions your limp posture to your legs dangling over the beds structure with your back still laying over the mattress.   </p><p>Finally, you were gifted with the feeling of Crowley's hands eagerly roaming over your body, his rough thumbs softly tracing over the curves of your breasts as they glided down to your waist and back up again. Eyes fluttering shut behind your mask; you sigh pleasantly at his long overdue touch.   </p><p>“You’re welcome darling.” He smirked, grabbing your wrists, “Now, no moving these.” Pinning your hands above your head, Crowley slams his cocky lips onto yours, earning a startled gasp from you, allowing him to take full control in exploring the corners of your mouth with his tongue hungrily. The mixture of blood and familiar taste of Crowley's preferred whiskey flowed between the two of you.   </p><p>Moving for air, you part your lips from his, your mind completely blank by any thought, but the overwhelming desire for him. “I need you...” You mumble desperately, your eyes pleading from behind the blindfold.   </p><p>“I said no talking Kitten.” He purred, his hot breath lingering over your ear with an audible smirk laced over his lips. “But I’ll let you off this time.” Pulling your lip between his teeth, Crowley hands slowly explored down your body. Stopping just at your breast, he began pinching and twisting the hardening skin of your nipples. His teeth biting lightly across your collarbone, soothing the marks with his tongue. The very feeling gasping silent moans from your parted lips, your breath quickening with every second of his intensive touch.  </p><p> Reaching his lips to your stomach and leaving soft, wet kisses in his travels, Crowley glides his tongue over your navel, purposely avoiding the one place you needed him the most. His fingers gliding over your inner thighs zealously.   </p><p>Without warning, the feeling of his warm breath lingered over your blindfold, causing your lips to part in anticipation. “You want me to touch you, don't you Kitten?”.    </p><p>Biting your lip, you nod eagerly, wanting his addictive touch more than anything. Grazing his smirk over your skin, the King's lips trailed down the curves of your body to your breasts, returning one between his rough fingers whilst the other consumed between his greedy lips, almost appearing starved from the feeling of you.    </p><p> Wishing you could move your hands over his gorgeous, clothed figure, another pleasant sigh crossed the corners of your lips, loving the feeling of your King over you. Allowing him to take his time, Crowley slowly carried on his journey, worshiping you with slow, wet kisses down your stomach, his fingers tracing every curve of your skin like it was the most irresistible jewel. Finally stopping at your core; Crowley prods his nose against your clit, inhaling the sweet goodness that lied there with a satisfied groan.   </p><p> Kneeling between your widened limbs and wrapping his arms around either side of your waist, spreading your legs over his shoulders to a wider angle, the demon sharply slides the blunt of his tongue up to your clit, giving your folds an exclamative lick. Buckling to the overwhelming pleasure, you whimpered “Crowley…” from your flustered lips. Resting your head back onto the dark mattress, Crowley repeated the action, gathering you up over his searing tongue.   </p><p>“Darling you taste divine.” Your demon hummed against your clit, vibrating your body into a moan filled whine with his praise echoing through your ears. “Is all this for me? Has just my touch made you this wet?” Delving into your heat, the light scratch of Crowley’s scruff burned against your core, catching any form of answer within the moans of your bitten lip; the need to just feel him becoming more overwhelming by the moment of his scorching breath engulfing every drip of your arousal. Switching his attention to your swollen clit, Crowley wrapped his lips around the bundle of nerves mercilessly.  </p><p>“Shit, Crowley!” You cried, your fingers clawing the bedding with whitened knuckles as your body thrusted callously into your king's face, repeating your grindings to the point where the pooling pit in your stomach was becoming something of a dam. 'Just that bit more, just that bit mor-'.   </p><p>“Fuc-” Catching your own words between your throat and tongue, Crowley forced your hips still with his grasp, making sure it was all him that made you fall to the edge and not your relentless moving. Feeling the grin laced over his lips, the demon removed them from your swollen pearl just enough to make you squirm. “I-I need you please…”.   </p><p> Hearing your desperate words, Crowley groaned over your clit, forcing a shiver up your spine. Saying those sweet words was too much for him. The way you were being so compliant through your punishment and the taste of you swirling through his palette had made him so painfully aroused, but he forced the thought of himself from his mind, his only main desire was to see you screaming for your release.    </p><p> “You don’t cum till I tell you too Kitten, understood?” Gazing up at your panting hidden features, you nod furiously, your eyes screwed shut with anticipation. But that wasn't good enough for the King of hell.  </p><p>“I can't hear you, darling.” Crowley growled, attaching his mouth briefly to your clit, jolting your hips from the assault.  </p><p>“Yes Yes! I won’t cum, please my King please!”.    </p><p>Pleased with your response, the demon caresses one of his hands from your hips to your burning heat, sliding two thick fingers into your entrance; the slight pain hissing through your lips soon turning into something more pleasing as Crowley attached his mouth back to your clit, leaving gentle kisses around its surrounding flesh before making it his full attention; colliding his fingers thrusts with his lips brutality. Sinking both digits to the knuckle, you are stilled by a set of unseen hands bruising your body to the bed whilst another fondled your breasts, pinching the flesh harshly. You loved it when Crowley’s magic came into play.   </p><p>Dragging out every moan from your figure, Crowley teased his fingers from you, curling them into you at a tortuous pace, lightly brushing over your g-spot. Giving you a moment, he then adds a third to your swelling walls. Colliding his thick thrusts with his assaulting lips and seeping magic, your enhancing release almost unbearable to hold onto as your moans grew into a river of frantic messes.   </p><p>“Please!” The suffocating desperation growing dense in your tone amused your demon, chuckling with your clit between his teeth. Your legs trembled with force as you used every ounce of mustered strength to keep yourself from finishing around him.    </p><p>“Not yet darling” Crowley giggled over your clit, removing his soaked fingers from your sensitive walls. Whimpering at the loss, you bash your head against the mattress in a huff. The feeling of his fingers slowly dragging towards your forbidden hole startles you. This was new territory and yet the thought of it thrilled you more than you expected. The idea of Crowley claiming you there only heated the still growing arousal between your legs.   </p><p>Carefully pushing his middle finger into you, you moan at the sudden new intrusion, allowing you to adjust to the new feeling before beginning a slow pace. After adding a second to his increasing speed, your puckered entrance clamped around him, squeezing his digits in hope to keep them inside of you and never leave.   </p><p>Returning his attention once more to your lower lips, Crowley replaced his tongue to your soaking slit, digging into your folds and sliding back up to your sensitive nub to then returning to your entrance, ramming his tongue inside of you repeatedly and gathering up every drop you had to offer him. The taste of you becoming almost addictive. </p><p>Feeling the orgasm he had earlier denied becoming more insistent in strength, your legs forcefully squeezed his head in place as his brilliant mouth continued over you. Biting your lips was anything but useful now, your constant moans and whines were echoing throughout the walls as your own clamped tightly around those fingers you loved so much.  </p><p>“Cum for me darling.” Crowley finally allowed, his tongue lapping the juices flowing from your pussy, milking you for all you had.  </p><p> “Crowley!!” You screamed your lungs from air, your body shaking furiously as you clamped hard around all of him. Echoing his name from your lips, your hidden eyes crushed closed, blinding your sight by sparkling stars as your fingers bruised the sheets beneath you. Helping you through your second blissful cloud, you slowly loosened your limbs from their crushing grasp. </p><p>Pulling his fingers from your hole with a hearable pop, Crowley lowered your legs off his shoulders; the invisible sets of hands evaporating from your body, loosening the weight over your hips. Crawling his way back up to you, Crowley captured your bottom lip before growling his own onto yours hungrily, letting you taste yourself against the edges of his mouth as you explored it lazily, your eyes fluttering shut behind the slightly damp fabric blinding you from the sight in front of you. The way you tasted over his tongue lit your lust for him once more, he was just so addictive it baffled you how you had managed to live your whole life without having him by your side.   </p><p> Finally removing your blindfold, Crowley's darkened chocolate eyes glimmered over you with such hungered desire, you swore it was like gazing into a predator’s orbs feasting over his prey. Without a second thought, you clamped your hands to Crowley's cheeks, cupping them sweetly, your sight wandering to his still clothed body.    </p><p>Examining him for the first time, you noticed the King of hell was attired in your favourite outfit. The expensively detailed coal suit fused with a similar shade of shirt and a neatly placed ash engraved tie stood between you and the hidden body you craved most. You couldn’t help but bite your lip towards it. You loved suits. The sharp appearance they held when worn, the feeling of them against your skin was enough for your body to warm in arousal. But to have Crowley wear them. Nevermind how many times you had seen him in one, the hunger for him glazed over your (Y/e/c) eyes every time. And he knew it.   </p><p>Drifting your hands and gaze down his ink collar to the sides of his jacket, you couldn't help, but notice the deliciously large bulge in his pants. Cupping him with a slight squeeze, you lick your lips at the feeling, your arousal returning twice as strong from the thought of him inside you, filling you, fucking you till your whole body was limp and thoughtless like so many amazing times before. Wrapping your legs around his waist to pull him closer, you grind yourself against his crotch, earning a groaned “Fuck.” from Crowley and a small whimper from you, just feeling him like this was amazing and yet not enough. You needed to feel his skin against you, and you needed to feel him now.   </p><p>“Is that's what you want, hmm?” Crowley growled against your ear, his hot breath sending light goosebumps over your sensitive needing skin “Your Kings cock inside you, fucking you hard until you're begging to cum.”   </p><p>The way his words echoed through you was too much to hear, your voice locked within your throat, you nod with a needing whine, bucking your hips against the one part of him you needed most, wanting any and as much friction as possible.   </p><p>“I can't hear you love?” He smirked, pushing his thumb against your clit, rubbing harshly over the sensitive pearl.   </p><p>“Yes Yes! My King Please!” Your voice jolting free at the sudden touch “I need you inside me-I can't take it anymore please!” Grasping the fabric cover of his arms, you let your head rest back against the mattress, your hips jolting lightly as his thumb retreats from your clit; your body almost screaming in frustration from his relentless teasing.   </p><p>Satisfied with your reply, Crowley snapped his fingers, stripping himself from all clothing, leaving the two of you just as bare as the other. As always, your eyes widen at his impressive length. The anticipation of what was to come bit down on your lip; the swirling warmth between your legs slicking against your inner thigh.   </p><p> Grasping your hips with one hand, Crowley lined his shaft through your folds whilst attaching his mouth against the wanting spot of your neck, sucking and biting down on the flesh, ensuring to leave his mark over you; making sure anyone who passed you would know that you belonged to your King and your King alone.  </p><p> Not stopping any sort of teasing, the demon pressed the head of his cock to your entrance, pushing his blunt end into you, stretching you deliciously. Watching your face uncurl at the feeling, you squirm under him, your fingers clawing into his shoulder blades in anticipation.   </p><p>Pushing the tip in and out at an excruciatingly slow pace, you buck your hips in desperate need to feel more of him, to be only let down by Crowley forceful halt of your hips, removing himself completely. Cracking another whimpering cry from your lungs. At times, you hated when he teased you like this, and he knew that all too well. But in the end, it just made the time you two had together like this even more intense, and as much as you hate to admit it to him, you adored it.   </p><p>“Please, I need all of you my King please!” You whined helplessly, scraping your nails lightly down his back, The feeling of that damn smirk against your neck told you immediately he was doing this on purpose, making your entire body shake at how much it needed him. He loved watching you thrash helplessly beneath him.   </p><p>Lining himself to your soaking centre, Crowley thrusts himself into you, bottoming out into your needy cunt as he sinks his teeth into your bruised neck, muffling a groaned “Bloody hell.” from his throat. Gasping at the luscious burn, you bash your head into his shoulder as your walls clenched around him, the need to cum almost becoming unbearable to hold onto at that divine moment.  </p><p>“Crowley…” You sigh, planting soft kisses across his shoulder. Allowing you a moment to ease into his size, you roll your hips against him, fucking yourself onto him from your angle. Groaning lightly, Crowley bruises his grasp against your hips, stopping you once more as he pulls out almost completely. Not giving you a moment to protest, he slams himself back into you. Catching the scream in your throat, you tighten your legs around his waist, resting your feet against his arse, allowing him to go deeper into you; knowing he would take the offering without hesitation.   </p><p>“So eager for me aren’t you Kitten?” The demon mused, licking a section of your neck before thrusting balls deep, burying himself deeper into you.  </p><p> </p><p> “Yes, God Yes!” You moaned, your body already shakin—   </p><p> Pulling out completely, your body jolts from the sudden emptiness. “Gods not here darling.” He snarled, pinching your chin between his thumb and finger, bringing his lips only inches away from yours “It's just your King” Was all he said before driving his cock straight back into your core, his lips bashing against yours, halting any sort of noise from your lungs. Pounding his tongue against yours, you both explored the others mouths lazily, enjoying the atmosphere surrounding your mingled limbs; encountering each thrust with your hips, Crowley continued his violent pace, your moans racketing against your tied tongues.</p><p>Ripping yourself for air, Crowley rests his forehead against yours, using his grip to adjust your hips to meet his, largening the angle of your legs and giving him a much deeper angle to fuck you with. With every new moment, Crowley’s thrusts increased in strength and pace, his nails piercing your skin from his bruising grip; knowing he would leave bruises there later, but at that moment, neither of you cared.   </p><p>“So good, So good, So good!” You squealed, a set of few words forming in your mind as his thrusts almost became inhuman. The constant sound of slapping skin and your lust filled groans echoed throughout the room with the scent of your intimacy soaking the oxygen around you. Scattering your voice into a variety of blubbering messes, the flaming pit in your stomach began pooling with force.  </p><p>“I’m...so...c-close.” You mutter between his demonic thrusts. Not wanting it to end, you feel your body shaking to the point of breaking. You didn’t want it to end, fuck you didn’t. The feeling of him stretching you over and over, filling and pushing against every sensitive area of your walls was too much for you to take.  </p><p>Feeling your body tense in trying to hold on, Crowley moved to your ear. “Cum for me Kitten. Let me hear you scream.” He purred, nipping at your lobe. Not slowing his pace, his words pulled you over the edge, shattering your bodies posture.  </p><p>“Crowley, Crowley, Crowley, Crowley!” You bawled, your legs quivering against him as your walls clamped hard around him, barely allowing him to move as he continued fucking you senseless; brushing against your g-spot, forcing a shrieking “Right there!” out of you.   </p><p>Feeling as if you were to pass out, you let your orgasm float through you. Everything at that moment felt amazing. It was the only sensation you ever wanted running through you, and it was perfect...He, was perfect.   </p><p>Carving your nails down his back to leave your own marks, Crowley's pace became almost frantic, rigid even as his cock began twitching against your extremely tight walls.   </p><p>“Oh Y/n, Fuck!” Eyes flickering into ruby shades, Crowley's groans almost sounding inhuman as he explodes his seed into you. The feeling of him coating your walls with his cum only added to your high. You never felt this full in your life and it was beyond amazing. After a few more sharp thrusts, Crowley collapses onto you.   </p><p>Slipping your legs from their hold, you Cradle your demon in your arms, nuzzling your nose into his sweat layered hair as you both come down from your highs in a mixture of breathless comfortable silence.   </p><p>After a few lovingly long moments, Crowley pulled out of you, the two of you whimpering at how sensitive you had both become from one of the best moments you had shared. Caressing your hand down from its place, your curl two fingers to your leaking slit, gathering up your mixtured releases and bringing it to your mouth, sucking on the digits with a satisfied moan. The taste of you both against your tongue was beyond divine. No wonder Crowley loved to take care of you with his tongue.   </p><p>Pulling one of your many blankets over the two of you, Crowley pulls you into a tight embrace, snuggling into the crook of your neck and leaving loving wet kisses down your marked skin.   </p><p>“That was amazing.” You sighed, turning yourself to face him, his gorgeous eyes beaming at you, with a smile that was only reserved for you and you alone. You never felt so loved whenever he looked at you like that. Always making your heart skip in its place and a form of butterflies developing in your stomach.    </p><p>Kissing your forehead, Crowley nuzzles his way back into your neck. “I hope you learned your lesson.” He mumbled sleepily. His warm, calm breath lingering over your skin, heating you with secured warmth.   </p><p> “I shouldn't play with your suits.” You giggled, wrapping your arm around his and burrowing your face into his chest, the sound of his calming heart only increasing yours in speed. This had all happened because he had found you in his dressing room, watching you from the shadows twirling and fondling the fabrics of his suits and ties around your fingers, inhaling the scent of their owners with a moan. A room full of attire, you couldn't help yourself, you loved suits.   </p><p>“Good girl.” He murmurs, squeezing you closer against him, making sure there was absolutely no room between you. Sighing in contempt, you closed your eyes, hearing a clear “I love you.” Fall from his lips. He was so warm and caring about his affections. It only added to the galaxy-wide list of reasons why you loved him.   </p><p> “I love you too, so much,” You whisper against his chest. Embracing you in his arms, you slowly fall asleep to nothing but the sounds of his breathing and heart; you never wanted to sleep in any other way just as he never wanted to leave your side. You were his world, the part of him that made him good and he loved you for it.    </p><p> After tonight, Crowley would spend the entire day treating you like the Queen you were. Soothing your sore limbs. Not once letting him feel guilty as with every slight burn of your body only reminded you of the amazing evening you had. He loved you with every ounce of soul he had.   </p><p>Without a doubt, Crowley knew he would catch you in his dressing room again. This wasn't the first time he caught you after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading :)</p><p>Happy Halloween Eve everyoneee!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>